Supports for optical devices have long been used to add needed stability. Photographic devices require stability to accommodate various exposure settings. Telescopes require stability to accommodate various levels of magnification. Firearms require stability to accommodate accuracy. While there are many support devices designed to provide such stability, most are somewhat bulky, weighty, and inconvenient to carry afield. When traditional support devices are sized and weighted to make them more convenient to carry afield, they all suffer from significant limitation, such as being too short. Hunters, hikers, campers, skiers, climbers and other outdoor enthusiasts are in need of a support device that does not suffer from the limitations of current such devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,032 to Jon M. Congdon (Mar. 27, 1994), Congden discloses a portable camera support which includes a conventional camera mounting assembly affixed to a stationary leg. Congdon's device is suitable for supporting small cameras on table tops or even attached to some companion objects by use of a hook and loop strap. This device fails to meet many needs of the outdoor user. When deployed in a three-legged mode, the three legs are not adjustable. This is a serious limitation when the user is on uneven or angular terrain. Further, this device has no provision for panning horizontally, while at the same time maintaining the camera mounting assembly in a rigid state so as to prevent the camera from falling or rotating out of the horizontal plane; it is instead, expected that the user will rotate the entire device upon the horizontal support surface to effectuate a panning motion. This is a serious limitation when used on uneven or angular terrain. Further, while it is suggested that other conventional camera mounting assemblies may be employed, no provision is made for the attachment of such assemblies. Further, when Congdon's device is attached to a companion support object, such as a tree, the camera mounting assembly is in very close proximity to the support object. This is a very serious limitation for the user of video cameras, spotting scopes and other devices that require adequate clearance for panning and rotation to accommodate the view desired by the user. Further, When using a companion support device such as a tree, it will frequently be desirable for the user to comfortably seat himself on the ground or other surface and adjustably support a camera or other optical device above or to the side of his head so as to position an optical device in front of the users eyes for convenient hands free viewing. Congdon's device is not capable of such use. Further, Congden recommends the use of a hook and loop strap, attached to his device as a means to attach it to companion support objects. Frequently, the user will need to utilize a support object that is too large or bulky for the attached hook and loop material strap. Since the device has no provision for securely, conveniently, quickly and releasably locking the securing strap other than the use of Velcro on the strap itself, the user will not be able to conveniently substitute another longer or more suitable attachment method, such as a rope or cord. Further, the outdoor user will often need to use a support device in an area where there is no tree or other like companion support, and where there is no horizontal flat table top like support available at a usable height. Because Congdon's device is not capable of vertical extension, it is impossible to adjust the vertical height of the camera independently of the companion support object. This is a most serious limitation.
Yet another commercially available product is the Cullman Travelpod, by Cullmann. This device resembles Congdon's device but is further limited in that it provides no means for attachment to a companion support object, and no means for adjustment for varied terrain. It is limited to level horizontal surfaces, or hand held use.
in U.S. Pat. No. 1,198,766 to Burt Ramsay (Sep. 19, 1916), Ramsay discloses a tripod type camera support utilizing a single non extendable leg offset against an opposing leg incorporating a pivoting split leg design. Additionally, each of the three feet of the legs is knife edged. Ramsay's support is seriously limited in that no provision is made to secure it to vertical companion support objects except those of soft enough material to receive the knife edged feet. Further, such feet will tend to do serious and lasting damage to the companion support object, or to horizontal support objects such as auto hoods, tables etc. without installation of some form of protective device, adding to it's inconvenient use. Further, there is no capability of vertical or horizontal extension, further limiting the utility of the device. Further, the provided system for attachment to companion support devices is inherently dangerous in that a valuable camera or scope may be damaged by the likely loosening and dislodging of the knife feet in use. Further, Ramsay's device cannot be conveniently adjusted so as to dispose each component in parallel and compact relation to one another, all oriented in the same direction, so as to achieve minimum length and compactness when in a folded state.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,170,096 to James M. Nicholson (Feb. 1, 1916) Nicholson discloses a tripod, with sharp feet on each tripod leg. He teaches that the tripod is to be used in a manner similar to the Ramsay device. Nicholson's device suffers from the same limitations as the Ramsay device.
The Bogen Super Clamp System by Bogen Photo Corp is a commercially available product. The Bogen Super Clamp System is an expensive family of devices designed to enable the user to support photo devices in a variety of ways. The basis of the system is a friction-lined and screw operated jawed device. Once the jawed device is attached to a companion support object, other attachments and devices can be affixed to the clamp. Such attachments are designed to secure to photographic equipment so as to support the equipment in a stable and convenient position. Such auxiliary attachment devices include The Bogen Magic Arm System. The Magic Arm System is a two armed device, jointed elbow like, adjustable elbow like, and attachable to the Super Clamp System. Because all of the auxiliary support attachments are dependent upon the limitations of the Super Clamp itself, the system is useful only when in the proximity of a sturdy companion support object of no more than two inches wide. Even if the Super Clamp were constructed so as to fit large companion support objects the device would suffer from excessive bulk, weight, complexity of use, multiple parts, and excessive expense. Further, the Super Clamp System makes no provision for the support of photo devices on solid, planar type surfaces like tables, auto hoods, or the ground.
Yet another commercially available product is the Cullmann Touring Set by Cullmann. The Cullmann Touring Set is a collection of photo equipment support devices primarily dependent on a "C" type clamp mechanism for attachment to companion support objects. Accordingly it suffers from the same serious limitations of all clamp type devices. The set also includes suction cup and spike type attachments. These attachments are very limited and do not provide the utility or convenience of my invention.
Yet another commercially available product is the Sima Video Prop by Sima. The Sima Video Prop is an extendable camera support device designed to support a camera secured on one end while the opposing end rests on the body of the user, supported additionally by a neck encircling strap. This device lacks the capability to be stably and conveniently secured to vertical or horizontal companion support objects, which is a very serious limitation when compared to my invention. Further, my invention includes the capability to support an optical device in convenient proximity to the users face and eyes while secured to the users body with a cord or strap attached to my invention and about the neck of the user.